White Knight?
by cobra
Summary: What if Angelus had called Xanders bluff that night in the hospital? oneshot for now could be more if I get some reviews
1. Chapter 1

Title: White Knight?

Author: Cobra

Rating: T/M

Summary: What if Angelus had called Xanders bluff in the hospital?

Disclaimer: I Own nothing of BTVS.

A/N: I was sitting here reading fic, and trying to write a new chapter of JOH when all of a sudden a bunny jumped on my back and started beating me over the head. For now, just a one shot. But it could turn into more once JOH is finished.

"If I wanted to go in there, do you think for one second you could stop me?", Angelus asked with a smirk on his face. He could smell the fear radiating off the boy in front of him. He had no doubt that the young man would back down.

"Maybe not," Xander said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "And maybe the cops over there couldn't either, or the orderlies. But, I'm ready to find out."

"Buffy's white knight," Angel said as he gripped the flowers tighter in his right hand. "It must kill you that I got there first.

Xander stepped forward, fear forgotten for a moment as pure rage took it's place. "You're going to die. And I'm going to be there."

Angelus growled low in his throat as the boy stepped up to him. The master vampires anger quickly rose as he slammed the flowers into the young mans chest and with a roar swung a clumsy right hook toward the young mans head. He was shocked when Xander didn't fall back. Xander Harris roared in anger, hoping to gain the attention of the orderlies and guards in the hospital. He jumped forward as quickly as he could, knowing that he couldn't jump out of the vampires reach due to the door behind him. His weight took Angelus by surprise and they both fell to the floor. As the two rolled across the floor Xander used Angelus' weight against him, continually hitting the vampire with a hard fist. Angelus for his part was largely unaffected by the blows. He had taken much harder, but he was impressed that the boy was actually hurting him somewhat. The closest guard yelled for them to stop as they both jumped to their feet.

"I'm going to rip out your heart!" Angelus screamed as he jumped forward. Xander acted on instinct, he quickly fell to the floor. Angelus flew over the young man and slammed into the wall of the corridor, he turned with a snarl of anger, only for his face to change into surprise.

Xander swung the wooden chair as hard as he could. And was surprised when the chair didn't break like he always saw in movies. The young man didn't let his shock slow him down though as he continued to slam the chair into the still stunned Angelus., "Leave my friends alone you bastard!" He screamed as he pulled the chair back for another swing. As he moved his upper body forward Angelus pulled his arm up, catching the leg of the chair in his hand. The force of his grip causing the leg to crack and break. He ripped the chair from Xanders' grasp and quickly moved toward the young man. Xander never saw the punch to his chest, but he did feel it. He landed on the ground but did his best to roll with the blow. He finally stopped when his back hit the opposite wall of the corridor.

"Time to die boy.", Angelus said as he used the sleeve of his dark jacket to wipe the blood from his brow. As Angelus moved forward Xander slammed out with both legs. Twin pops echoed through the hallway as his feet connected with the vampires knees. Angelus fell back, his balance lost for the moment, Xander took the time to slid across the tiled floor and grab the chair leg Angelus had broken only seconds before. He stood quickly and jumped toward Angelus. No emotion on his face, nothing in his eyes. Anglus turned at the last possible moment, the stake drove itself into his back on the opposite side of the heart. The vampire screamed in pain and spun quickly, his right hand slammed into the side of Xander's head. A glancing blow that left the young man seeing stars. Xander lay there on the tile, blood seeping from his his head he left arm at a slightly odd angle., "That hurt!" Angelus screamed as he tried to pull the wood from his back. The sound of running footsteps filled the hospital as the backup the guards had called for finally arrived. "Another time Harris." Angelus said with a snarl as he turned and fled from the scene. His right leg dragging slightly.

Xander groaned as he rolled onto his back. He hissed in pain as he tried to move his left arm., "I hate that bloodsucker."

"What the hell happened?", A large man asked as he took a knee beside Xander.

"Not sure," Xander said after a moment., "Must have been a gang member, probably on PCP."

"Wow, glad he's gone.", The guard said, his face loosing all color., "Come on kid, we need to get you checked out."

"Good idea. Names Xander."

"Charles, but everyone calls me Chuck."

"Well Chuck, it's been one hell of a night.", Xander said as he stood, he swayed slightly and Chuck reached out quickly to help him stay upright.

"Come on kid. Let's go see a doctor."

"Lead the way."

BREAK

Xander sat in the chair with a wince. His left arm in a sling due to a dislocated shoulder. His head wrapped with gauze due to the seven stitches in his scalp.

"What the hell happened to you?", Cordelia screeched as she walked into view. A box of doughnuts in her hands. Chuck, the newly appointed guard of Buffy's room opened his mouth to answer only to see the glare coming from his new friend. A glare that said in pretty simple terms to keep what happened earlier to himself.

"Nothing big," Xander said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I was heading down the stairs to the cafeteria and had a little slip."

"You klutz.", Cordelia said as he put her hand on his chin and surveyed the damage.

"Thats me."

"Are you going to be okay?", Cordelia asked, the caring evident in her tone.

"Yeah," Xander started, a genuine smile on his face., "I think so."

END.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: White Knight?

Author: Cobra

Summary: What if Angelus called Xander's bluff in the Hospital?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Due to the reviews, i've decided to expand the original one shot. Keep reviewing. Also, one of my first fics was White Knight. Keep reviewing like with the first chapter and I will finish it.

Chapter Two

Angelus stormed into the warehouse a snarl on his lips and curse on his breath.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?", Spike asked with a slight smirk. The smirk of humor quickly turned into a smirk of anger as Angelus tipped his chair.

"I'm going to kill that punk. I'm going to rip his heart out and feed it to him."

"Who daddy?", Drusilla asked, completely ignoring her lover as he tried to pull himself from the floor and into his chair.

"That kid Harris. I'm going to make his life hell."

"The slayers' lackey?", Spike asked as he finally pulled himself into his wheelchair., "What's the whelp done?"

"None of you business Spike.", Angelus growled out, Spike moved out of his grandsire's reach as he decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Will you give him to me daddy?", Drusilla asked with a large smile., "I could have so much fun with my kitten."

"Sure Dru, but first, it's time to take this mind game up a notch."

BREAK

Buffy watched Xander carefully as her mother signed her out.

"So what happened Xand?"

"I told ya Buff. I fell down the stairs.", Xander said with a false embarrassed smile., "Not my most heroic story of course, but I thought you'd want the truth."

"I just don't" Buffy started before stopping herself., "Thank you. For staying."

"Master vampires couldn't pull me away.", Xander said with a slight smile. Buffy smiled in answer before turning to her mother.

"You two ready?", Joyce asked with a caring tone.

"Yeah, let's get out of her mom.", Buffy said with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride Joyce.", Xander said with a smile as the three began to walk down the hallway.

"Not a problem Xander."

"Xander.", A voice yelled from behind them. The trio turned to see one of the hospital security guards running toward them.

"Go ahead ladies", Xander said with a smile. "I'll catch up."

"We'll be in the car.", Joyce said with a smile as she took her daughters arm and the two walked through the exit.

"Chuck", Xander said with a smile., "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks.", Chuck said with a slight smirk., "I don't know why you want to keep what happened last night a secret. But, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Chuck.", Xander said as he took a piece of paper and pen off the check out station counter., "This is my number, if anything like last night happens again. Give me a call."

"I will. Stop by sometime kid. We could always use someone like you around here."

"Later Chucky.", Xander said as he walked through the exit into the fresh air of Sunnydale.

BREAK

Xander smiled slightly as he sat the glass of orange juice beside Buffy's bed.

"You okay?"

"I look better than you.", Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Okay, you can stop beating on my ego now.", Xander said with a slight smile as he stood., "I have to go, if you need anything give me a shout."

"Xander?", Buffy asked causing Xander to turn from the doorway., "Did you really fall down the stairs?"

"Head first.", Xander answered with a smirk., "At least, it started out that way. I'm pretty sure my feet were first half the time."

Buffy laughed to herself slightly as Xander left the room. Then frowned in thought.

BREAK

Spike wheeled himself beside his Dru down one of the many dark hallways of the warehouse.

"Daddy shouldn't go after kitten.", Dru said to herself., "Kitten has claws he does."

"What are you babbling about?", Spike asked with a sigh, anger at Angelus in his voice.

"Daddy tries to hurt Kitten. Kitten is going to hurt daddy."

"The whelp?"

"Daddy's going to have to be careful.", Dru said as she lowered her head. Spike came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Thought's flying through his head quickly.

BREAK

Xander sighed as he walked into the garage behind his parents house. He winced slightly as he pulled on his shoulder.

"I hate that vampire.", He muttered to himself as he walked over to his wood working bench. With only one arm he wouldn't get any work done but he could still relax by drawing up a few plans. Since halloween the young mans imagination had been opened. Thoughts and ideas always seemed to bounce around in his mind. So he had decided to put some of the ideas into practice. He cleaned off his fathers old drafting table quickly and took a sharpened pencil from a holder on the corner of the desk surface.

"Let's see, what would give old Angelus a headache."

The young man smiled slightly to himself before the pencil touched the paper and his mind wandered. A few minutes later his head shot up, a slight sound from outside the garage caught his attention. He stood slowly, acting like he was stretching. As he heard the slight click of the door latch he spun, a pistol crossbow in his right hand. The blond head that peeked inside was a slight shock to the young man.

"Angelus send you to try and finish me off?", Xander asked as the vampire stepped into the garage and closed the door. Spike stood in front of the door, his body relaxed.

"Fraid not whelp.", Spike said with a shrug and a slight smile., "I came to ask for your help."

"My help?", Xander asked as his finger tensed on the trigger., "I highly doubt that overbite."

"Ya know, being out here at night isn't the brightest idea kid."

"I can handle whatever comes.", Xander answered with a shrug. Spike took the time to survey the area. Noticing the weapons and traps laid out.

"I almost believe that."

"Why would you want my help?"

"For one, you survived a one on one with Angelus."

"Toss it down to luck," Xander said as he held the crossbow level with the vampires chest.

"I want him out of the way.", Spike answered with a shrug.

"You want to be the big bad of Sunnydale again, Billy. I don't think I'll like that."

"I want nothing to do with the cursed town.", Spike spat as he walked to a chair close to the door., "To many bad memories in this place to suit me."

"So we dust your grand daddy then you and the crazy leave SunnyD?"

"That's the plan.", Spike answered with a cheerful smile.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm a simple vamp Droopy," Spike started with a smile. "Give me my girl, a good dose of blood and violence and I'm happy. Angelus is bloody nuts. He doesn't want power, or mayhem, he wants destruction. Me, I have the idea that destruction kinda takes away the good of my unlife."

"Color me impressed, you're not a complete moron.", Xander said with a sarcastic tone. Spike smiled as if the statement was a compliment then pulled a pack of smokes and a lighter from his duster.

"So, say I agree to this little truce. What's the plan?"

"I'm not much in the planning thing Droops. I'm more of the bash heads when they need bashing kinda guy."

"Teach me to fight."

"Not a problem whelp.", Spike answered as he lit the cig., "I really wish my lungs worked."

"Get out Spike. Come back tomorrow.", Xander said with a sigh., "We'll talk more then."

"Sounds good droops." Spike said as he stood and moved toward the door.

"One question Spike."

"Shoot.", Spike said, then winced when he noticed the crossbow was still aiming at his heart.

"Why do you vamps wear so much damn hairgel?"

"Well, we can't exactly style in the mirror ya know. But mostly, it makes me look good."

"Get out Billy, before I need to get my Dirt Devil."

"Going.", Spike said with a slight smile as he opened the door and left the building. Xander sighed as he moved forward and locked the door. Spike's visit had pretty much told Xander that Angelus was going to step up his little game.

"Time to play.", He muttered to himself as he moved back to his desk.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Title: White Knight?

Author: Cobra

Summary: What if Angelus called Xander's bluff in the Hospital?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Due to the reviews, i've decided to expand the original one

shot. Keep reviewing.

Chapter 3

Xander watched carefully as Spike dusted the three vamps. And frowned

deeply in thought as he realized learning from Spike wasn't going to

work. The young man simple wasn't fast enough to fight a vampire

even. Spike won the battle, but he took a few hits while doing it.

Xander couldn't afford that.

"So whelp. You ready to learn how to do that?"

"No," Xander said with a smirk as he turned his back to the vampire.

"No?"

"I can't fight vampires like you Spike. I'm not strong enough, not

fast enough.", Xander said with a slight shrug., "No amount of

training is going to allow me to fight a vamp at even status.

Besides, it looks like you enjoy getting pain almost as much as

giving it."

"What can I say, get's my blood pumpin."

"As if that were possible."

"So what now Droopy?"

"I can't learn to fight like you Spike. But I can still learn to

fight from you."

"Do any of you White Hat's actually speak english?"

"I can fight with you. So I can learn how to fight stronger

opponents. I can use you as an example."

"Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Oh god, this is what Giles feels like.", Xander said with a groan as

his pinched the area between his eyes.

BREAK

Spike looked at the two pieces of paper in his hands, confusion was

the only way to describe his look.

"What is all this stuff?"

"I thought maybe being a 'bad ass master vamp', "Xander said in a

sarcastic tone., "You might be able to get some of that for me."

"I'll see what I can do, but the stuff on this first list isn't goin

to be easy to find whelp."

"Then get the stuff on the second list overbite. I'll have to

improvise a little more but I can deal."

"I'll see what I can do Droops.", Spike said then looked at the young

man with a smile., "You should really put some ice on that eye. I

think it's starting to swell."

"Spike.", Xander said with an even tone as he leaned on his desk

beside his crossbow., "Leave, before I kill you."

"See ya later Droopy.", Spike said with a smile as he left the garage.

BREAK

Xander groaned as he took his seat just before the start of first

period.

"What happened to you now?", Cordelia asked with a slightly worried,

and slightly pissed off tone.

"Got jumped outside the Bronze last night.", Xander said with a

slight shrug. Cordy looked at him again with a careful eye.

"You okay?"

"Nothing that won't heal.", Xander said with a half smirk. His right

eye still swollen from the fight with Spike the night before. Luckily

during the last week his arm had healed enough to lose the sling.

"You really shouldn't be out alone at night. You're not Buffy."

"Don't Cordy.", Xander said with a hard tone. One Cordelia had never

heard from him., "Not today."

Cordelia looked at the young man in shock then, for once, took the

hint and turned to view the front of the classroom as the bell rang.

BREAK

Buffy watched Xander from her seat across from him. The scooby gang

had met in the library during lunch. Buffy and Xander stayed after

the bell rang due to both of them having a free period.

"I don't think your telling me the truth."

"Okay, so I still like the Muppets.", Xander said with a

smirk., "Don't tell anyone."

"That's not what I meant you goof.", Buffy said as a smile cracked

her serious expression.

"Damn.", Xander said in mock embarrassment., "You still won't tell

anyone right?"

"Your secrets safe with me Xander.", Buffy said with a smile before

the grin disappeared and she added., "All of them. You know that

right?"

"Buffy, do you really want to have a heart to heart right now?",

Xander asked seriously., "Because whatever you want to ask, I'll

answer."

"Did you really fall down the stairs in the hospital?"

"No.", Xander answered as he opened the old book in front of

him., "I'm not ready to tell you what happened Buff. Can you accept

that?" Buffy looked as if she was going to protest. Then the young

slayer sighed and looked at the table.

"As long as you promise you will."

"We all have our secrets Buff.", Xander said with a smile., "But, you

know I wouldn't keep them if it put any of you in danger. You trust

me?"

"With my life.", Buffy said with a nod. Xander smiled as he began to

try and read the book in his hands.

"Ditto."

"So how are you and Queen C doing?", Buffy asked with a sarcastic

tone and smile.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin a perfectly good bonding moment?"

"The love on the rocks?", Buffy asked in an actually normal and

caring tone.

"She's pissed at me.", Xander said with a slight nod., "Which, is

normal I guess."

"What about this time?"

"I might have snapped at her this morning when she tried to give me a

speech about not being able to take care of myself."

"Oh.", Buffy said with a tight frown. She had been on the receiving

end of one of those before.

"Yeah," Xander said with a sigh., "And snapping at her in anger is

one thing. Snapping at her in a tone that was not filled with heat

seemed to actually strike a cord in her head."

"Or her heart?", Buffy added before pausing in thought., "Does she

have a heart?"

"Since when did my dissing your relationships turn into you dissing

mine?"

"I'm not dissing.", Buffy said appalled., "I just know you could do

better."

"I doubt that Buff.", Xander said with a smirk., "But thanks for the

ego boost."

"No prob.", Buffy said with a smile and shrug causing both teenagers

to break out in laughter.

BREAK

Cordelia stomped up to her boyfriends side as the final bell of the

day rang.

"Don't you think you owe me an apology?", Cordelia asked with a hard

tone.

"No Cordelia.", Xander said as he stopped and turned to face her., "I

don't. What I do with my life is my decision. Not yours. I'm doing

all I can Cordy, I don't need you and the rest of the Scoobs telling

me it's not enough. I get enough of that from my parents."

"I didn't mean it like that Xander.", Cordy said with a serious tone

of voice. Xander sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?", He asked as he turned and walked down the

hallway toward the exit. Leaving a shocked Cordelia Chase behind him.

The beautiful young woman sighed as she closed her eyes. This

relationship thing really wasn't working right.

BREAK

Two Weeks Later.

Xander smiled as Spike carried in the items Xander had asked for.

"You mind telling me what all this crap is for Droopy?", Spike asked

as Xander reached into one duffel bag and pulled out a Beretta model

92., "Guns don't kill vamps you know."

"This one will.", Xander answered with a smile., "It looks like it's

all here."

"Except the plastic explosives, those I couldn't find on such short

notice.", Spike said with a smirk., "Sounds like a right fun party

your planning."

"Don't worry Spike, you're invited."

"Ah, I look forward to the blood and carnage."

"You have serious problems."

"So?," Spike asked with a confused expression., "I'm an evil vampire."

"With a heart of gold.", Xander said with a smirk. Spike started with

a slight noise before pointing a finger at Xander.

"You take that back."

"You haven't killed or anything for what, a month now?"

"That's because I need your help, and I know that the minute I go out

and get a good nip you'll back out of the deal."

"And dust you."

"Like you could you bloody wanker.", Spike answered with a sneer.

Xander chuckled slightly.

"You think I can deal with Angelus. But that I couldn't turn you into

dust."

"Well, you couldn't catch me.", Spike said with a slight smile.

Though the vampire was evil, he never lied about it., "So what did

you need all this crap for?"

"First check the items off the list."

"Fine Droopy.", Spike said as he began to call out the contents of

the bag., "Military grade gun powder. 9MM primer casings, twine, a

bunch of other crap. Just freakin tell me."

"Well, the gunpowder and a little of my genius," Xander started,

ignoring the snort from the blond vampire., "Are going to launch

these babies.", Xander smiled as he held up a ball of wood about half

an inch in diameter.

"Wooden balls?"

"Blessed rosary beads."

"You're scary Droops. I mean, I'm still gonna bloody well make fun of

you whenever I get the chance. But, that almost makes me think twice

about it."

"Really?"

"Nope."

END CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: White Knight?

Author: Cobra

Summary: What if Angelus called Xander's bluff in the Hospital?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Due to the reviews, i've decided to expand the original one shot. Keep reviewing.

Angelus sat on in the large chair, his face scrunched as if in thought.

"His friends.", The vampire muttered then smiled., "That's how to break the boy."

"What boss?", A vampire asked as he stood in front of his master.

"I want to you watch the Harris boy. See who beside the regular crew he talks to."

"Sure boss.", The vamp answered with a nod before leaving the room. Angelus smiled as he leaned back in the seat.

"Start with friends, end with family."

BREAK

Xander sighed as the phone ringing beside the couch woke him from his dreams. He blinked several times to clear his vision before picking up the cordless phone and hit the talk button.

"Harris residence."

"Is Xander there?" A voice asked hesitantly.

"This is him.", Xander muttered as he swung his legs around to sit up on the couch. He rubbed his face with his empty left hand and quickly ran the hand through his hair.

"Hey man. This is Chuck, from the hospital."

"Hey Chucky, what I can do for ya?", Xander asked as he stood and began to walk through the house toward the kitchen. His parents were out of town, one of there quarterly trips to Vegas.

"We got a few bodies in last night. Victims of Gang attacks. Thought you might wanna know."

"Yeah," Xander said through a yawn as he opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of orange juice., "What time could I come by and take a look?"

"Anytime Xan.", Chuck said with an easy tone., "I'd like to ask you a few questions about this stuff anyway."

"I'll be there in a hour.", Xander answered as he pulled a glass from a cupboard beside the sink. He carefully looked over the glass to make sure it was clean., "Thanks for the heads up Chucky."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Yep."

"Just asking.", Chuck said with a laugh., "I'll meet you outside the morgue in an hour."

"See ya then.", Xander said as he hit the end button on the phone and sat it beside the orange juice on the counter., "Thank god it's saturday."

BREAK

Xander walked the clean white halls of Sunnydale Memorial with an easy gate. The jacket he was wearing a bit to thick for the mild weather, yet no one gave him a second glance. And most nurses and doctors seemed to just nod to him a hello. He smiled at Chuck as he reached the morgue entrance. The two shook hands easily as Chuck pushed open the double doors and stepped in.

"We got three in last night.", Chuck said as he moved toward the far corner of the morgue room. Three bodies laid on metal slabs, white sheets covering them., "That's actually a bit more than usual. Some nights we get one or two, but three in one night is a little strange."

"Probably means someone is trying to build up an army.", Xander answered as he pulled one of the sheets from a body. A young male stared vacantly toward the sterile ceiling. Xander sighed as he picked a cotton swab from the counter beside him. He quickly opened the corpse mouth and swabbed the interior. As he removed the swab he looked at it carefully., "He's been turned."

"How do you know?", Chuck asked as he moved forward the examine the swab.

"To turn someone the vampire has to drain them, then the victim has to ingest the blood from the vampire."

"Sounds pretty disgusting."

"Doesn't it though?", Xander asked as he pulled a stake from the inside of his jacket and slammed it into the vamps heart. The body quickly turned to dust., "The victims haven't fully turned, that's why there not fighting back. But the demon has already taken over the body."

"Then why haven't they risen?" Chuck asked as he watched the dust settle. His voice filled in awe and confusion.

"The way I understand it, vampires are creatures of the night. The daylight isn't really an attraction for them. So the newly turned don't get the wake up call till nightfall."

"I guess that makes sense, sort of."

"Not really, but that's magic for you.", Xander said with a shrug as he and Chuck moved on to the next victims. Continuing their work. As the last corpse turned to dust Xander turned and began to lead the way toward the exit.

"Xan, there's on more body I wanted you to look at. It's not an animal attack or anything. It's just strange.", Chuck said as he opened on of the cooling pods and slid the metal slab out. Xander moved over and pulled the sheet back before closing his eyes.

"What the hell did this?", He asked before looking at Chuck., "Rhetorical question."

"Good, because I have no idea.", Chuck said as he turned away from the body. Xander took a deep breath for composure as he leaned forward to get a better look. With a sigh he pulled a pen and pad of paper from his jacket pocket.

"These burns are branded. Like someone took a hot iron to this poor guy. I've never seen them before.", He said as he began sketching the symbols., "The dismemberment and gutting leans toward a ritual of some sort. I'll have to research to figure out exactly what the hell it could mean."

"Better you than me.", Chuck said as suppressed a shudder. Wondering how the young man in front of him could be so cool about the state of the body. Xander finished the sketches quickly, then stood and took a deep breath, before covering the victim and sliding the slab back into the freezer.

"Thanks again for the heads up Chucky.", Xander said as he closed the door to the unit., "I appreciate the help."

"I'll call next time anything come up."

"Thanks.", Xander said with a sigh as he turned and walked from the morgue. The weight on his shoulders slightly heavier.

BREAK

Xander couldn't help but smile as he walked into the library. Dance music was thumping through the library from the small boom box on the counter as Buffy practiced what looked like a gymnastics routing in the center of the room. Xander smiled slightly as he pressed the off button on the music player and Buffy slipped barely catching her balance before falling to the floor.

"Sup Buffster?", Xander asked as he leaned on the counter., "The G-man around?"

Buffy smiled slightly as she picked up a towel from the center table and wiped off her face.

"Miss Calander.", Buffy growled out with a frown., Came in wanting to speak with him. He should be back soon."

"Cool.", Xander said with a nod as he pulled the pad of paper from his pocket and slipped off his jacket sitting both on the counter., "Need a quick sparring dummy while we wait?"

"If your up for it.", Buffy said with a shrug as she tossed him the hand pads.

"Helping out my favorite slayer? I'm always ready." Xander answered with a half smile as he moved into position opposite Buffy. He held his hands up and began to move them quickly as Buffy jabbed and kicked.

"Cordy was royally pissed at you last night.", Buffy said as she through a high roundhouse kick into one of the pads.

"That's to bad."

"Don't you care?", Buffy asked as she landed a right cross.

"Of course I care.", Xander said with a grunt as he twisted with the blow so it wouldn't hurt his arm., "I'm just tired of people trying to tell me what to do and who to be. I'm happy being me, everyone else should be too."

"I am.", Buffy said with a smile as Xander ducked a spin kick and caught her follow up left jab on the pads.

"Nice to know.", Xander muttered as he tried to keep up with the slayer., "Wanna pick it up a bit?"

"Think you can handle it?", Buffy asked as she began to move faster. Kicks and punches flying at incredible speeds. Xander smirked slightly but couldn't take the time to answer as he continued dodging and blocking as fast as possible. Soon the young man fell back and motioned for Buffy to stop.

"Wow, that's a workout.", Xander said as he took a deep breath., "For me at least."

"I think you've gotten faster.", Buffy said with a curious tone as she wiped her face with a towel.

"What can I say. I watch you.", Xander answered with a shrug and a smile., "Did that sound creepy to you?"

"A little, but mostly sweet."

"Ah, good then.", Xander said with a smile as the doors to the library opened and Giles walked in., "G-man. Gotta talk to ya."

"Xander.", Giles said with a sigh., "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I lost count long ago.", Xander answered with a shrug as he walked to the counter and handed Giles his sketches., "You have any idea what these could mean?"

"Um, I'll have to consult my books. Where did you come across these?"

"My friend Chucky is a security guard at Sunnydale Memorial. They had a few animal attacks brought in last night so he called to have me check them out. They're dust, but there was another body he showed me. The guy was dismembered, gutted, and branded with these symbols."

"Eww.", Buffy voiced with a sick look on her face.

"Yeah, very eww worthy.", Xander agreed with a nod.

"It sounds like a ritual of some sort, maybe Druid, or Norse. I have a few ideas of where to start looking.," Giles said in thought., "Will you be staying to help research?"

"Sure G-Man.", Xander said with a shrug., "As long as Buffy keeps with the stretching and kicking."

"Pervert."

"I'm a male.", Xander shot back at Buffy with a smile.

"I'll get the material.", Giles muttered as he disappeared into the stacks.

"Thanks Xander.", Buffy said with a pout., "Now I'll have to research till my eyes bleed."

"Aw, poor little Buffy.", Xander said with a smirk as he moved out of her reach.

BREAK

The figures moved in the candle lit cavern easily. Their dark robes seeming to absorb what little light there was.

"The cycle is almost complete." A voice hissed out from within the group., "Soon our master shall be released."

"We must prepare for his coming.", another voice stated, this voice more oily than the first., "Time is short."

"We will be ready. And as the moon rises three night from now we will one again reign by his side."

"It is Time.", the group eerily echoed.

BREAK


	5. Chapter 5

Title: White Knight?

Author: Cobra

Summary: What if Angelus called Xander's bluff in the Hospital?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Due to the reviews, i've decided to expand the original one shot. Keep reviewing.

Chapter Five.

Xander Harris smiled as he walked from the library. Night had fallen, but the young man had long ago learned that the less frightened you looked, the less tasty you looked.

"Hey whelp.", A voice said from the darkness. Xander smirked to himself slighly.

"Ya know Spike, for not wanting to be found out you sure do hang around a lot."

"I made sure to dust the two trailin' ya droops.", Spike said as he lit a cig and smiled slightly.

"I meant that Buff usually likes to trail me home. You're just lucky there's some freaky demonic cult cutting people up out there."

"Yeah, the Drakens. Mean bastards them.", Spike said with a slight smile. "Decapitation, dismemberment. Those blokes can be the life of the party let me tell ya."

"You know how many are in the Dale?"

"Three, showed up about two nights ago. I been askin around, figured you and the white hats might want ta know bout em."

"How tough are these guys?", Xander asked as they walked behind his house into his shop.

"Bout like you bloody humans. Maybe a little faster and stronger."

"You up for a little search and destroy mission overbite?", Xander asked as he opened the door of his shop and walked inside.

"Why not. I could do for a spot of violence."

BREAK

Xander pulled the binoculars from his eyes with a slight smile.

"Only three exits, but I've only seen one of them used."

"Why are we doin this bloody watchin droops? Let's jus go in and kill somethin."

"I'm not nearly as invulnerable as you Overbite. I need to be a little more careful than "kick in the door and kill stuff."

"This is bloody boring. These things are lightweights droopy. You could kill them with a spork."

"A spork?"

"Yeah, ya know half spoon half fork. A spork."

"You are a very strange vampire, you know that right?"

"How would you know droops? You know many vampires?"

"More than I'd like actually.", Xander said as he watched the third demon enter the warehouse., "That's number three. Let's get going."

"Finally."

"We'll finish this interesting Spork conversation later.", Xander said in a sarcastic voice.

"The history is actually..."

"Shut up Spike."

BREAK

The duo reached the door a smile on Spikes face, and a tight lipped frown of concentration on Xanders.

"So what's the plan droopy?"

"You kick in the door and we kill somethings."

"That's a plan I can get behind.", The vampire said with a smile as Xander squirmed slightly in his long dark trench coat., "You don't like the coat."

"I don't like looking like a vampire."

"I take offense to that."

"Good for you.", Xander answered with a smile as he pulled a short mossberg pump 12 gauge from under the long coat., "Kick in the door already."

"Kick in the door already.", Spike mocked in a high voice. Xander sighed and rolled his eyes at the vampires antics before he motioned toward the door with his head., "Fine." Spike said with a hard tone as he lashed out with a hard right leg. The door flew open with a loud bang and Xander jumped through before it had a chance to swing back on its hinges. Spike walked through the open door slowly a smirk on his face. "Knock knock."

"William The Bloody?," One of the grey demons asked as it stepped forward, almost human looking except for it's tough outter skin and the bones protruding from its elbows and knees., "What is the meaning..." The gunshot echoed through the mostly empty warehouse like a thunder clap. As the lead demon fell the two remaining turned and looked at the human.

"You gonna say something cool or not droopy?"

"I got nothin.", Xander said with a mock sigh as he racked the slide of the shotgun and smiled. "Whose next?" The demon screamed in anger and rushed the two men with near inhuman speed, Xander barely had time to pull the trigger of the shotgun killing one before it was on top of him. Spike quickly sidestepped the last before reaching out and kicking it in the side of the knee. As the demon went down Spike quickly broke it neck.

"What'd I tell ya Droops. Easy.", Spike said with a smile as he kicked the dead body of the demon. Xander couldn't help but smile and shake his head before he quickly jumped and slammed bodily into Spike. The duo tumbled across the floor of the warehouse for a moment before coming to a stop with Spike in a daze. Xander jumped to his feet and brought up his shotgun, firing once. Spike looked up quickly, shocked at the sight of one more demon falling to the ground where he had been standing moments before., "I smell blood droops."

"He got my leg.", Xander answered with a shrug., "Let's get out of here."

"Droops, did you just...?", Spike asked in shock as he stood from the dusty floor of the warehouse.

"Don't look into it to much Overbite.", Xander said through clenched teeth as he walked out the exit. Spike looked back at the body of the demon for a moment before he shrugged and followed.

BREAK

Xander limped into his first period class with a tight frown. He had skipped the morning scooby meeting, not wanting the group to notice his limp. He just didn't feel up to lying.

"What happened to you?", Cordelia asked in a controlled tone. One Xander knew held some amount of caring.

"Fell off my skateboard.", Xander said quickly. Cordelia sighed as she helped him sit down at his desk and than sat beside him.

"You want to try telling me the truth now? You haven't been on a skateboard for almost a year."

"Cordy, you wouldn't believe me. And if you did, you'd only yell at me.", Xander answered tiredly. His voice strained. His leg hurt like hell, and he didn't have the best stitching ability.

"You can either tell me, or tell the others.", Cordelia said with a hard tone., "I'm your girlfriend Xander. You should be able to tell me anything."

"Meet me at the usual place at lunch.", Xander answered with a slight smile., "You know, I love that about you."

"What's that?", Cordelia asked with a bright smile.

"Your stubbornness."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

BREAK

"Are you crazy or just suicidal?" Cordelia asked in a hushed scream as she stared in shock at her boyfriend.

"He's going to come after me Cordy. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell Buffy Duh."

"Don't you think she has enough to worry about? I can handle this."

"Damn it Xander."

"Cordy, after what happened at the hospital Angelus is not going to let go. He will come after me, and if I'm not around he'll go through you guys to get me."

"But, Xander it's dangerous."

"So is walking across the street. Cordy please, just trust me."

"So all this time you've been blowing me off so you could what protect me?"

"Sounds kinda stupid when you say it.", Xander said with a lopsided smile as he looked toward the floor.

"It is you nerd.", Cordy said with a venom filled tone before she stepped up to him., "But it's also kind of sweet."

"I just think, until this is over you would be safer if you weren't close."

"I think that's my decision."

"Yeah, I guess it is.", Xander answered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll let you off your leash Xander. Just until this is over okay."

"I don't deserve you Cordelia Chase."

"I know."

END CHAPTER.


End file.
